Conventionally, a vehicle display apparatus mounted on a vehicle is known. For example, the vehicle display apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes an image display panel that displays an image in a display area.
In this kind of the image display panel, there is a difficulty in displaying an image in a three-dimensional manner and the image is more likely to be displayed in a two-dimensional manner. The vehicle display apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a ring disposed closer to a viewer than the image display panel. The ring functions as a scale.